The present invention relates to sealed spherical roller bearings. Spherical roller bearings are generally used whenever there is a likelihood that axial misalignment will occur. The internal arrangement of spherical roller bearings allows the inner ring of the bearing to become axially misaligned with the outer ring of the bearing while still maintaining the ability of the bearing to provide reduced rolling friction.
The arrangement of the internal components of the spherical roller bearing presents special problems with regard to sealing the bearing from outside contaminants as well as retention of lubricants within the bearing. Most bearing seals use a relatively solid seal member which is firmly attached to either the inner ring or the outer ring of the bearing, with the other edge of the seal in wiping contact with the rotating race.
In one type of prior art sealed spherical roller bearing, the seal is pressed into a groove of the outer ring which can often result in the outer ring being deformed during installation. This deformation results in high operating temperatures of the bearing, noise, vibration, lubricant leakage, as well as premature bearing failure.
One specific example for a seal arrangement for a bearing assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,249. This seal arrangement has a plurality of primary seals that include a rolled riding seal and an oblique contact seal with a centered lip arranged therebetween.